Feathers And Fangs
by starblesser
Summary: Will the cullens and the flocks biggets secrects be revealed? Wings included. FangxMax.
1. Creature, Boy, Debussy, Shinedown?

This is my first crossover fic so I hope you like it. I will try to update as fast as i possibly can.

~Starblesser

* * *

_Max's Pov _

I love flying. It's just so dang peaceful. The wind was flinging my hair in all directions as I coasted at a steady 90mph. We were currently flying over a thick forest full of vibrant green. The trees were covered in moss. The forest was completely still. The wind was fierce up in the skies but it didn't seem to reach the land below. My eyes roamed over the tops of the trees. Green, green, brown. WAIT! Why was there a sudden flash of brown in the all green forest. There was only one answer. Someone, or something was down there.

I spotted a clearing half a mile north from here. The creature, because the brown blob certainly wasn't human, seemed to be heading towards the clearing. Whatever was down there didn't seem to have noticed us yet. I closed my eyes and thought, 'Angel, can you hear me?'. As I waited for a reply I opened my eyes and started to track the creature. About a minute later can the reply I had been waiting for.

'Yes, what do you need?' asked Angel (inside my head f course.)

'There's something moving in the forest, tell the flock to speed up and land in the clearing half a mile north from here, okay?' My only reply was five nodding heads and wings starting to beat faster. I speed up till I was coasting at a steady 120mph beside Fang. We were almost to the clearing. My feet touched down on the rich soil. I pointed to each member of the flock in turn then to a tree. They all nodded. A few seconds later I was the only one standing in the clearing. The flock was safely hidden in the trees. I heard heavy breathing and a few grunts.I quickly folded in my wings. I turned around to find a teenage boy standing behind me. He was about 6 foot and he was only wearing some torn jeans. I squinted at him.

"What do you want?" I asked with acid in my voice. So much for first impressions.

"Nothing, who are you?" asked the boy.

"Max." I snorted "And I can kick your ass, now, who may you be?"

"Um, Jacob," Mumbled the boy looking a bit frightened.

"Shouldn't you be home, I thought it was Monday. That means little boy has to go to school. And it's getting dark." I sneered.

"Ya. I do need to get home." and with that the boy ran off.

* * *

_Jacob's Pov_

I was running the perimeter of the Cullen house. I was starting to get hungry so I thought I would go hunting. I phased into wolf form and ran off into the woods. I was heading towards a clearing about a mile away. I was covering ground fast. A scent filled my nose. A scent I knew quite well. _Human. _I phased back into my human form and out in my torn jeans. I grunted loudly and stepped into the clearing. There, in the center on the clearing, was not an enemy, but a girl. A human girl. She had light blond hair and a black shirt that said SHINEDOWN in white letters. Some cargo pants and black pumps.

"What do you want?" She asked acidly.

"Nothing, who are you?" I asked.

"Max, and I can kick your ass, now, who may you be?" She snorted.

"Um, Jacob," I mumbled.

"Shouldn't you be home, I thought it was Monday. That means little boy has to go to school. And it's getting dark." She sneered.

"Ya. I do need to get home." With that I turned on my heel and ran. For some strange reason this girl scared me. She looked mean and nasty. Yet she was HOT! This was one thing that would be a mystery to me. As I phased and headed for home she wouldn't get out of my mine. Her snotty remarks and her good looks.

* * *

_Alice's Pov_

I could still hear the music coming from Edwards bedroom. It still seemed strange to me. He all of a sudden went from liking Debussy to liking Shinedown. Right now he was playing 45.

_Send away for a priceless gift_  
_ One not subtle, one not on the list_  
_ Send away for a perfect world_  
_ One not simply, so absurd_  
_ In these times of doing what you're told_  
_ You keep these feelings, no one knows_  
_ What ever happened to the young man's heart_  
_ Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart_

_ And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,_  
_ Swimming through the ashes of another life_  
_ No real reason to accept the way things have changed_  
_ Staring down the barrel of a 45_

_ Send a message to the unborn child_  
_ Keep your eyes open for a while_  
_ In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else _  
_ There's a piece of a puzzle known as life_  
_ Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight_

_ What ever happened to the young man's heart_  
_ Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart_

_ [CHORUS]_

_ Everyone's pointing their fingers_  
_ Always condemning me_  
_ And nobody knows what I believe_  
_ I believe_

_ [CHORUS]_

That song ended and Devour started to play._  
_

_Take it and take it and take it and take it all_  
_Take is and take it and take it until you take us all_  
_Smash it and crash it and thrash it and trash it_  
_You know they're only toys_  
_Try it you'll like it don't hide it don't fight it, just let it out_  
_Steal and shoot it and kill it or take another route_  
_Take it and take it and take it_  
_You know they're only toys_

_Devour Devour_  
_Suffocate you own empire_  
_Devour Devour_  
_It's your final hour_

_Devour Devour_  
_Stolen like a foreign soul_  
_Devour Devour_  
_What a way to go!_

_You want it you want it you want it_  
_Well here it is_  
_Everything everything everything_  
_Isn't so primitive_

_Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all_  
_Nobody nobody wants to feel like this_  
_Nobody nobody wants to live like this_  
_Nobody nobody wants a war like this_

_Devour Devour_  
_Suffocate you own empire_  
_Devour Devour_  
_It's your final hour_

_Devour Devour_  
_Stolen like a foreign soul_  
_Devour Devour_  
_What a way to go!_  
_What a way to go!!!_

_Diving down_  
_Round and round_  
_Diving down_  
_Round and round_

_Devour Devour_  
_Suffocate you own empire_  
_Devour Devour_  
_It's your final hour!_

I don't know what has gotten into that boy._

* * *

_

Please Review!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

!

!

~Starblesser


	2. Houses and School

Chapter 2: Houses and school

_Max's Pov_

I sat up and stretched. Sleeping in a tree realy isn't good for your back. To bad. I yawned.

Today was going to be a long day. I was planning to leave the flock at a hotel and go look for a house with a pool. I had finally decided to take Fang's idea into mind and setal down for a change. After we bought a house I was going to enroll the flock in school. I hopped down from the tree and put out the fire. I quickley woke the flock and started to gather my things. By the time I was done packing the flock was ready to go.

I had my windbreaker tied around my waist and I shurgged out my wings. I was up in the air coasting at a steady 80mph. My eyes scanned the ground for the nearest town. There! There was a sign that said WELCOME TO FORKS.

A couple miles away I spotted a hotel. It was one of those fancy Embassy Suites. We touched down behind the hotel and went in. I got us 5 rooms. One room for each of us. I wouldn't need one because I had to go house hunting. I handed each flock member a key. "Go find your rooms, I have some stuff to do." I explained. They nodded and ran up the stairs.

I walked out of the hotel and went around back, I smiled. I already had a house picked out for us. It was right beside the high school. I had gone out last night to look. The house was already ours, but I wanted to asign rooms. I flew to the house and went in. It was 3 stories. It had an indoor pool, a living room, a game room, a movie room, 7 master baths, and 6 rooms.

I looked around the living room. There were 2 choclate brown love seats, a mocha coffe table, and a tanish cough. I walked down the hall.

There were 4 rooms on the bottom floor. I opened the first door and looked around. I was completly white. There was a bed, a dresser, a master bath, and a work table. I had the work table put in so that Iggy could make his was to be Iggy's room. I closed the door and took out a chisel. I carved IGGY into the door.

The next room was camo. It had a bed, a dresser, a master bath, and anthor worktable. This was to be the Gasman's room. I stepped out and carved the name GAZZY into the door.

The next room hot pink with butterflies and flowes covering the walls. There was a canopy bed and a master bath as big as a pool. I smiled and stepped out. I carved ANGEL into the door.

The last room would be for Nudge. It was a light purple with a sewing kit and fabric. It also had a canopy bed and a master bath. I stepped out and carved NUDGE into the door. Now I just had to decide wich room was mine and wich was Fang's.

I took the stairs to the second floor and opened the first door. I already knew this would be Fang's room because the door was black. I went inside and looked around. I gasped. It was perfect for Fang. There was a black four poster bed with silver sheats and pillows. There was a besk and a place for a wall mounted tv. I closed and door. I wasn't going to carve this door. I reached into my pack and pulled out letters. I took out a hammer and nails. I hammered a silver F,A,N,and G into the door and stepped back. There was the name FANG in silver letters. Perfect. The next room was to be mine.

I opened the door. It was brown and over the four poster bed it said in white 'SPREAD YOUR WIINGS AND FLY'.

I closed the door and nailed my name to the door in silver. I went up to the third floor.

The first door was the pool. The second was the movie room. The third was the game room and the last was the 7th master bath.

WOW! this house was bigger then I had thought.

It was time to go to bestbuy for computers, tv's, ipods, and a wii, xbox360, and psp's for everyone.

I walked out of the house and spread my wings. I did a hard downstroke and was airborne. I flew 2 miles to the nearest car dealer. I had to get two cars. It was already aranged. A sales man was going to give Fang his car when we came to pick it up.

Wich one to get? EASY! I ran over to the section that carried the Mustangs. I found the one that was the darkest black with leather seats. I called the salesman over and purchsed the car. Now to find a car for myself.

I stayed in the mustangs and found a red Mustang for myself. I bought the car and climbed in. I drove to BestBuy and climbed out.

I walked in and studied the tv.'s. I bought 6 "42" inch tvs. I then went on to get Iggy a grail computer, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy desktops. I went and got Fang a black labtop and I got a silver one. I went around the store and got everybody a WII, PSP, and xbox's. Fang's being black and mine being silver. I got Angel and Nudge pink Ipods. I got Iggy and Gazzy green ones. Then I got both Fang and I black Ipods. I paid with the Max Ride card and loaded the stuff into the car.

I went back to the house. I finished loading the tvs, xboxs, wiis, and computers into the rooms. I put the Ipods in my pack and got into the car. Time tp pick up the flock...

* * *

_Fang's Pov_

I heard a car engine rev and a red mustang with tinted windows pulled up in front of the hotel. Guess who got out? MAX!

The flock and I were sitting in the lobby. When Max got out that car I saw their mouths drod open in shock. I, on the other hand, ran outside. "Max!" I shouted.

"Yes," She smiled.

"Where did you get that car and is it yours?" I squeaked.

"I bought it and yes it is mine. We're gonna go pick yours up later. I got you a black one." she said leaning agnist the car.

The rest of the flock had now joined us. " Fang, you were right, we should try to stay in one place for a while. So I bought us a house and cars." Replied Max "Some of you will have to fly overhead. Fang, your riding with me." I smiled, nodded and got in the car. Max stuck her head out the window. "Everybody ready?" she called to the flock. When they nodded she revd the engine and sped off.

When we got to the house I couldn't belive my eyes. It was fricken 3 stories high!

The flock and I ran into the house. Max turned to us. "Go find your rooms, all of you, your rooms are on the first floor," she turned to me as the flock ran off to find their rooms. "Yours and mine are on the second." she smiled. I nodded and went to find my room. This was a great day.

* * *

_Max's Pov_

The flock was already enrolled in school. I dreaded the day Angel would pester me to go shopping for clothes and school supplies. Today had been a great day. Tomorow should be even better.

* * *

**Hey, I tried to make this chapter long but it's not my best. Please Review!**

**~ Starblesser  
**


	3. Fang's room

**Hey, I didn't get ****any review on the last chapter so your lucky that i'm posting!**

**~Starblesser**

**

* * *

**_Fang's Pov_

I ran to my room. As I passed the others rooms I could tell that their names were carved into their doors. I ran up the staris. I skidded to a stop when I came to a black door that said FANG in silver letters. Wow. Max really knew how to do it up.

I pushed open the door and looked around the room. It was all black except for the bed's sheats and pillows were silver. I looked on the wall in front of the bed to find a wall mounted TV. It was a "42". On the dresser under it was a wii and an xbox.

As I was looking around the room I heard a sharp whistle and a yell os 'FLOCK!'. I walked into the living room to find the flock gatherd around Max looking into their hands. Max thrust a box into my hands. I glanced down. It was a psp! Wow. Again. The psp was black with silver trimming. Max thrust yet anthor box into my hands. It was an Ipod. Or at least that's what it said on the box.

I could tell Max had out something else into the box because it was taped closed. I sat down and tore it open. I beamed. It was a gleaming midnight black freakin IPHONE!

"Oh, and it's time to go Fang." Max said to me.

"What?"

"Time, to go pick up your car?"

"Oh, ya."

"Let's go." and with that Max walked out the front door. I followed after her as she spread her wings and jumped up into the air. I followed her actions and was airborne. We flew to the car dealer and touched down.

Max walked over to a pitch black Mustang 100 Turbo. It was complety black. "Well, here it is." Max said pointing to the car.

"What, this can't be my car." I mumbled.

"Ya, it is. So get in. I want to go for a drive." I hopped into the drivers seat and Max climbed into the passengers seat. I reved the engine and we were off.

We sped home. I pulled into the driveway out of breath and exausted. Max called the flock togther in the garadge for a flock meeting.

"So," she clapped her hands togther "We, are going to go to school!"

"Yes!" Screamed Angel.

"Yes!" Screamed Nudge.

'What?!" Screamed the rest of us.

"Get ready for an early bedtime we start tomorow." said Max.

I went to my room and opened the dresser drawer. It was full of my clothes. I pulled on my black shinedown night clothes.

I climbed under the cover to my bed and put my Iphone earphones into my ears and started to play 'Second Chance by Shinedown'

_My eyes are open wide_

_By the way I made it through the day_

_I watch the world outside_

_By the way I'm leaving out today_

_I just say Haley's Comet, she waved_

_Said "Why are you always running in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappered_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

I love that song.

I...

Yawned...

And...

Let..

The music...

Lull..

Me to...

sleep.......

* * *

Not very long I know. sorry.

Please

R

E

V

I

E

w

!

~ Starblesser


	4. They took our table

This is chapter 4 and I still have no revies on chapter 2. I got a review that said I was using to much Shinedown. Sorry about that. They are my favorite band. I'll try to back off. By the way I'm starting a game. The person who gives the nicest review will gat to make a request for something to happen in the story. Good luck, THE GAME IS _ON!_

~Starblesser

* * *

Chapter 4: They run fast

_Max's Pov_

I woke to find Angel's face leaning over me. GAH! I jumped out of bed. "What do you want?" I asked her sleepily.

"It's time to go to school, Max." Demanded Angel.

"okay, I'm up," I yawned. Who knew that school could be such a hassle?

"Iggy's making breakfast." Angel informed me.

"Let me get dressed." I grumbled.

"K, bye." and Angel left the room.

I yawned and went over to my closet. I leafed through my clothes till I hound what I wanted to wear. It was a gleaming red top with no sleves that hugged my curves. I pulled out a pair of pitch black pants. I put on my clothes and went into my master bath.

I brushed my hair and teeth. I opened my bedroom door and walked downstairs.

On my way down I pased Fang. He was wearing all black except fot his shirt said in small red letters 'If your close enough to read this I'll kick your ass'. I walked past him and he grabbed my arm.

"You look, like wow." He sturterd.

"Thanks," I smiled. He took my other arm and pulled me into a kiss. It went from a soft kiss to a hard one, one that was full of passion. Fang nibbled on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth.

We french kissed on the staris till we heard a cough behind us. "Um, you 2 gonna eat of what?" asked Nudge from the bottom of the staircase. I blushed and broke away from Fang.

We went into the kitchen and sat down. Iggy was making Bacon, sasuge, pancakes, walffels, french toast, and hashbrowns. The smell coming off the food was mouth watering. Iggy took the food out of the pan and put it onto each of our plates.

After I finished scarfing down breakfast I glanced at the gold watch hanging lossley from my wrist. Holy Shit! It was 7:58! We had to get to school. "Hey guys, it's time to go. We're already late as it is." I hopped down from my seat and ran to the front door. I grabbed my pack. It was just like Fang's. It was black with silver flames running up the sides. I slung it over my shoulder and rushed out the door.

I pulled open the gradge and gave Fang his keys. "You're taking Iggy to the high school. I'm driving the rest of them to the middle school." With that I jumped into the red mustang and turned it on. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge climbed in. They were a little bit crambed but they fit.

We drove up to the middle school. Just to be cool I reved the engine. They climbed out and Angel and Nudge flipped their hair and Gazzy pushed up his sun glasses. They strutted off and as I reved the engine yet again I sped off.

Like nost things the high school was just off the highway. I pulled up beside the only other Mustang in the lot, Fang's.

Fang and Iggy were waiting for me by the door. The kids were giving them a huge amount of space. I already knew why. It was because Fang's look said 'Mess with us and you die.' That look was really hot.

I walked over to them and nodded. We walked inside to the office and got our scedules. The day had officaly started.

* * *

_Rosealie's Pov_

I walked into math class and took my seat. I looked across the asile. There was a girl with blond hair and a fancy red shirt, black jeans, and gold watch. Huh. She must be new.

Mr. Varner started talking but I wasn't paying any attention to him, I was staring at the new girl. I would have to ask Edward about her. She smelled strange. Almost like a bird. She sat stiff and straight.

When class ended I watched as she gatherd her books and ranout of the room. Off to her next class I suppose. I got up to go to gum. This was my favorite class. We cullens were always the first ones done with the laps.

I slipped into the gums changing room as quite as a mouse. I got dressed and went into the gum. The new girl was there. She was talking to coach with two boys standing beside her. I walked over to them. I saw one of the boys glance my way. He was wearing all black and dark shades.

I smiled at him and he glared back at me. What was his problem? Oh well. I started to jog. I was still watching the new girl. She nodded and started jogging. The boys kept pace with her. She smiled up at the boy in black. He smiled back down at her with what was that? LOVE in his eyes.

They started to run faster and faster until they were going almost at the speed of light. If I weren't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to see them. They were done with 25 laps in 5 minutes. How did they do that?!

I don't know but I was sure going to find out.

* * *

_Edward's Pov_

I left the secince lab and went to find Bella so we could go to lunch. I turned the corner and saw her coming out of the door to the gum. I walked over to her. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"There were these weird kids in gum today. They could run faster then you. It wories me."

"Hum, we'll look into that," I muttered. I hocked my arm around Bella's waist as we walked off to lunch. The rest of my family was standing bu the lunch room doors waiting for us. We were already late.

We walked inside and went to the line. I looked around the cafeteria to see if I could find the new kids and see, or hear, what they were thinking. My gaze locked onto 3 kids that were sitting at OUR table. They MUST be new. I mean, nobody just goes and sits at the Cullen's table. I didn't mind but I knew that the rest of my family would make them pay, with their lives.

This was not the best day. I sighed and tried to read their minds. I couldn't. It wasn't like Bella. It was something far less powerful then that. It was almost like a mind block. Like a rubber bang that was stretched around their minds, but what ever it was I couldn't break through it.

The line moved forward till we were getting our food. I piled up a plate for Bella, I wasn't going to eat.

The rest of my family had gotten their food and were heading towards the table that we sat at.

The only thought that was running through my head was ' Please don't let them beat up the new kids.' That would so not be a good first impression.

My family walked over to the table and stared at the new kids, giving them a chance to realize they were there.

There were two boys and a girl. the girl had long blond hair and a fancy outfit. One of the boys had black everything. The other had blond hair like the girl with glazed blue eyes.

They were charming, almost as much as vampires. One thing was for sure they were NOT human. The girl looked up at us and her shoulders tensed. "Hello," She said stifly.

"Your sitting at our table," Said Emmet not even trying to be blunt.

"It doesn't have your name on it, now does it?" Muttered the boy in black. Emmet grunted and walked off. Emmet is always one for a fight, but he knows we would get in a heap of trouble if he hit one of them.

We sat down at the table next to that one. Bella dug into the food while I watched her eat. My mind stayed on the new kids. We WERE going to figure out what they are. If It takes death I'll do it.

I'll hunt them down FOREVER!

* * *

This chapter was posted a exactly 12:05! I got NO sleep. So Enjoy. Oh, and always remember

R

E

V

I

E

W

!

~STARBLESSER

P. S. click the green button, it won't bite.


	5. Where's Max!

This chapter is devoted to Swimming Nut for a AMAZING idea! If you guys enjoy it thank Swimming Nut.

~Starblesser

* * *

_Edward's Pov_

_I will hunt them down FOREVER!_

Wait! That wasn't my thought! My gaze quickly racked around the lunch room. No sign of anything or anybody threatening. I looked out the window relaxing. Then the room's doors burst open and the new kids at our old table all jumped up. Three kids came running in. Two boys and one girl. They looked like they went to the middle school. The shortest girl ran up to the girl at our table that had spoken to us. "Max!" shouted the little girl. Oh. So the girl that had spoken to us was called Max.

"What is it Angel?" asked Max.

"I saw a bunch of things flying on brooms," Angel whispered back to Max.

'Where they with the school?' asked Max. And get this! She said it in her head!

'Ya, the thing that creped me out was that I couldn't read their minds. They can think for themselves but I can't hear their thoughts!' Angel's voice said in Max's head.

"They'll be here shortly," Yelled Angel out loud. Max nodded. She stood up and put a demanding look on her face. She stood on the table and everybody in the room looked at her.

"Leave this room now if you wish to live," She yelled.

Everybody lept from their seats and scurrided for the door. Well, all except for my family. The 6 new kids glanced at us. Max walked over to me and said "You can fight if you want, Angel already told me you wouldn't leave." she turned to the doors and got into a fighting stance. I nodded my head and got beside her, or tried to. As I stod beside her the guy in black stood slightly beside and right in the center of Max and I. Max moved to let him stand beside her. I guess they were going out.

5, 4, 3, 2, BOOM!

The doors burst open to revel hundreds of green looking creatures about 8" tall. Oh. My. God. My family had taken down an army of newborn but how were we going to fight these, these,_ things_?

Max sent a roundhouse kick flying at one of the things chests. It cried out as her foot connected and slammed against the wall. I jumped forward and started to pummel one of them. Mine went down fast and I killed it easily.

I took out a few more and looked around. They were all gone. My family was all there and so was everybody else. Well, except for one person. MAX, was missing!

* * *

_Max's Pov_

The green things threw me into a burlap sack. It muffled my scream for help. The only thing I could think was 'I need to stay alive, I need to stay alive for Fang!' They put a cloth over my mouth and everything went black.

I woke a while later to the noise of a chopper. I couldn't see anything because I was still stuffed in the sack but I could tell I was in the chopper. They had finally gotten me, after all these years they finally got me. I couldn't stop myself from thinking of Fang. How he used to hold me. How he told me he loved me. How I loved him.

This was ssoo NOT good.

* * *

_Fang's Pov_

All the creatures were gone, but so was Max. How could I let this happen? It was like I didn't even try to save her. I walked out of the school building stunned. What was the flock going to do without Max? I herd footsteps behind me and turned to find a pale boy with tossled bronze hair. He stuck out his hand and said "Hi, I'm Edward," I just stared at his hand but replied with a simple "Fang," and turned to walk away.

I felt a cold arm grab my shoulder and I whirled around to face Edward. "I saw the way you kids were fighting, you're not human." Said Edward. I froze and truned to him.

"Neither are you," I said icly. He was just to pale to be a human. "So you'll just have to figure out what I am," and with that I ran off with the flock not far behind. Once we were in the woods outside the high school we unfurled our wings and started the long fly home. We could get the cars later.

I knew that if we teamed up with the kids that helped us fight today, we could find Max. The only problem was to work togther we would have to tell each other what we were. I had an idea. It was 7:35 already so I put the flock to bed for a good nights rest. I, on the other hand, wouldn't be sleeping. I was going to go see Edward.

I unfurled my wings, once I got of the house, and took to the sky. I flew over the forest till I saw a house right below me. This house was huge, one wall was even all glass. I landed in front of the house and quickly tucked in my wings.

I walked to the house and knocked on the door. It was pulled open by Edward. "Come in, Fang," he said as he moved to let me in. I stepped in and glanced around. All of his family from before was there including anthor man and woman.

"This is Fang, he's like us, as in not human I mean." Said Edward calmly. His family gasped. I met everyone and learned their names. Esme asked me what I was. WOW! way to be blunt. I shurrged my shoulders and my wings unfurled...

* * *

Sorry, I wanted to make this one a cliffie. There will be a part 2.

~Starblesser

P.S. REVIEW!


End file.
